1. Field of Invention
The invention pertains to a device and method for generating a virtual keyboard/display and, in particular, to a device and method for generating a virtual keyboard/display through the surface and line scans of laser beams.
2. Related Art
A rising trend in electronic products is to be light, compact, quiet, and easy to carry. However, as set by visual limit and human mechanics, the input device and display cannot be minimized indefinitely. In practical uses, most users prefer to have larger input devices and display devices. Although there exist other equivalent input devices, such as hand-written panels, voice analyzers, and light pens, most users are still used to keyboard input. It is thus very hard to replace the keyboard with other means. Recently, virtual keyboards, which are designed particularly for conventional users, have been proposed. They also have the advantages of having no noise, occupying no space, and being easy to carry. The introduction of the virtual keyboards utilizes the digital micro mirror display technology. The patterns of the keyboard and display are produced by projection. Two beams of laser and two receivers are required to detect the reflection angles of light reflected by fingers. Combining the angles measured by the two photo sensors, the system can determine the position of the entered key. A drawback is that the two laser emitters and two photo receivers consume more electrical power, which is not ideal for long-term uses.